As memory devices of all types have evolved, continuous strides have been made in improving their performance in a variety of respects. For example, the storage capacity of memory devices has continued to increase. This increased capacity, has allowed the development of ever more sophisticated applications and data structures. Many enterprises rely on computer systems that run around the clock to hold and have available critical data for the continued operation of the enterprise. Although highly robust, memory chips can fail. Without a backup plan, data stored on a failed memory chip can be of such critical importance to the operation of a computer system that significant system downtime can result if the information cannot be reassembled in a timely manner. Current memory devices can include volatile memory for normal operation and non-volatile memory for situations where information stored in volatile memory needs to be backed-up, such as when power to the volatile memory can be interrupted. Under such situations, data can be transferred from the volatile memory to the non-volatile memory for storage during the power disruption. Upon subsequent power restoration the data can be retrieved back to the volatile memory for fast storage and retrieval with a host system. Upon failure of a non-volatile memory component of the memory module, data associated with the failed memory component can be lost and the computer system can be rendered inoperable.